


Mammal

by orphan_account



Category: Zig & Sharko
Genre: Foreplay, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, Touchy-Feely, y'all gonna be disgusted i'm pretty sure about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie gets too awfully curious with Zig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mammal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure nobody will get what cartoon I just wrote about... though I hope somebody will write more fanfics on Zig & Sharko.
> 
> I'm definitely going to hell.

Bernie was always curious - almost unnaturally so, as he was a hermit crab. Hermit crabs were expected, despite their name, to lead a sociable way of life, walking around the sandy beach in their shells that serve to protect them from the world of pain and fear around them, foraging for food, exploring this world. Not all hermit crabs were solitary. Not all hermit crabs enjoyed reading books - those were for humans, for animals that don't spend their entire time hunting, eating, drinking and sleeping. Bernie was exactly that - he read books and was rarely seen around his own kin. He was more often with Zig.

Of course, Zig enjoyed Bernie's company. After all, Bernie was his closest - and only - friend on the island. They hunted mermaids together, they played together, they were foraging, searching for scrap that could be found on the beach, building something new - entirely together. Bernie couldn't imagine himself without Zig. Neither could Zig himself.

It was a rather sunny day. Marina and Sharko were away, probably sleeping or shopping in the richest bazaars of the sea. Zig was lying on a bed in an once human-owned hut, daydreaming and clearly enjoying whatever he was fantasizing about. Bernie walked in, carrying a basket containing bananas, and looked on as Zig greeted him with a smile. Zig walked over to Bernie and took him and the fruit basket to the bed, and they started eating. Zig chewed on the banana greedily, licking his lips as he did so, and Bernie could be only amazed at the quirks of Zig's mouth - after all, it was different from the typical eating apparatus of a hermit crab. With one look, sudden thoughts about Zig's other body parts and alluring spots started popping up in Bernie's head, and Bernie was definitely interested. Zig was lying on the bed, done with his food, and his body was open for Bernie to see, to look, to _touch_. Bernie just couldn't look away from the hyena stretching, his body nearly sprawled over the blankets. It was titilating, it was almost _instinctual._

Slowly, Bernie crawled over to Zig, who was lying on the bed comfortably. Bernie looked on Zig's hind paws - something hermit crabs did not have, given their jointed, segmented arthropod legs - and ran his limbs over it. Bernie felt delighted when he heard Zig giggle a bit as he was being tickled. Bernie walked over to Zig's ears, something that crabs also lacked, and scratched behind them. Seeing as Zig smiled, Bernie went over to find if there was something else about Zig. Bernie noticed Zig's groin and, feeling affectionate and engrossed in exploring Zig's body, touched it with his claw and slightly rubbed it.

Zig was startled. Zig involuntarily moaned from his partner's actions and Bernie, frightened, instinctively moved his claws away from Zig. The hyena and the crab stared at each other as Zig blushed heavily and sweated. Zig blinked and whispered something in his language, something like " _Bernie, what are you doing?_ ". Bernie didn't know what to say. His curiosity might have got him too far. Their silence went on for some time, after which Zig did something unexpected.

Zig grinned, in an almost _dirty_ way, relaxed and moved his arms away from his chest, allowing - no, _wanting_ Bernie to touch his body. And Bernie touched it. Zig moaned as Bernie crawled over to his groin, touching and massaging it. Bernie explored Zig's body, stroking it, pinching it, touching it, and he loved it. Wanting something more, Zig, who was already panting, pulled Bernie onto himself.

It happened quite accidentally. Zig and Bernie, after shuttering the windows so nobody could look at them, were at the height of bliss. Bernie was wiggling his body over Zig's crotch, his eyes fluttering as he felt Zig's hard penis under his soft body. Zig gasped, his tongue hanging out. Zig was moving in rhythm with Bernie, whispering some words in hyena language, moaning and groaning as Bernie moved with him. Zig and Bernie looked at each other, sucked into the abyss of sweet euphoria. Something was about to come, tingling, exploding-

"Bernie. _Oh Bernie, you are driving me insane!_ " Zig murmured, smiling.

"In a good way..." Bernie thought. Zig panted as the frenzied feeling of orgasm slowly passed away. Zig was lying on the bed with Bernie, tired and happy.

They could only trust each other, after all. They were together against this world of fear - but they were together. And they weren't just animals united by a single drive to catch a mermaid - they were mates, linked by their love for each other.


End file.
